


Intro Challenge 06

by Tizixx



Series: Intro Challenge [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx
Summary: Heeeeeeey!This is how a wonderful MCDANNO morning should be like.BGM: The Weepies-Gotta Have You.





	Intro Challenge 06

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNF4KmYvoMY>


End file.
